Many devices today benefit from wireless connections for much of their functionality. When a person travels to a new location with their devices, a common task is establishing a wireless internet connection (e.g., WiFi). Many times, the user cannot find any familiar WiFi connections and must manually connect to a new access point. The user may attempt to connect to various “open” (i.e., unsecured) connections, but these typically lack internet connectivity and, even if they do provide internet access, are slow and fraught with security risks. There may exist a legitimate secured network, but finding the security password can be burdensome. Previous attempts at solving this problem include establishing a network of hotspots that all broadcast the same network name (SSID). However, these hotspots do not provide individualized wireless connections, present security risks (because you share your connection with a potential eavesdropper), and are unable to dynamically adjust to a user's locations and needs.
These limitations are particularly burdensome to corporate users that might desire corporate intranet access to their private network or wish to have branded WiFi at a certain location (e.g., a conference room for a client meeting). Building and configuring a wireless network can be time consuming and complex, which can be especially undesireable if the need for the wireless network is only temporary. For example, a company may send an employee to work in a remote location for a short time and it would be prohibitively expensive to establish a private wireless network for the employee. As an alternative, in order to acquire wireless internet access a remote employee typically must learn about an already available WiFi SSID and password and then establish a virtual private network connection between their device and corporate resources.
Developing a long-term wireless network can also present problems and limitations. Traditionally, radio emitter placement within a city can become a complex ordeal, requiring skilled network engineers to configure and place with meticulous precision. Interference, coverage, power, and cost constraints increase the complexity of provisioning a static system. Further, leasing property, building towers, and overcoming regulatory obstructions can be costly and time consuming. At times, there may be motivation to increase the coverage of an existing wireless network, but adding towers can similarly be inconvenient or expensive. One approach is to permit users to purchase and install “microcells” that connect to the internet via cable. However, these microcell units can interfere with existing wireless signals and are not dynamically configurable.